<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im still the same dork by Tyler_Kaede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647345">Im still the same dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Kaede/pseuds/Tyler_Kaede'>Tyler_Kaede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, This was originally on my wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Kaede/pseuds/Tyler_Kaede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally on Wattpad and yeah</p>
<p>So there's gay shit also TW warning for OD and s/lf h/rm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hated this but whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko's P.O.V:</p>
<p>fuck...I'm gonna be late!</p>
<p>"Excuse me, could you NOT walk so fuckin slow? Yeah, thanks" I say as I push by two girls chatting about some junglebook dude (If you know, you know). I don't mean to be so rude but I'm not gonna be late for my first day at this new school. I need to be a straight A student to get a high spot in the Clan. </p>
<p>As I rush into my classroom I spot my best friend/ 2nd sister figure. Peko Pekoyama. I sigh in relief of seeing the familiar face. I set my things up and wait for the rest of my classmates.. Damn, they take long as hell! I'm looking down at some page of a book I was reading when-</p>
<p>*SLAM*</p>
<p>A hand gets slammed onto my desk. I raise my head and see a brightly colored boy. He wore a yellow hoodie with Rose patches on the arms, as black pair of jeans, red high tops and a black beanie. He looked at me straight in the eyes...</p>
<p>"Hey, you see that name traced in blue ink? It's mine. This is MY desk. You mind gettin' up?" I'm caught off guard by his sudden appearance but quickly re-gain the fact that I'm a fucking Yakuza. "Maybe if you came earlier, you would've gotten this desk, but your ass decided to be late. Not my fault."</p>
<p>I hear people gasp and mutter. The bright boy chuckled, stood up straight and nodded. "Damn, you got some bravery. I like that. I'm Kazuichi, Hope we can be friends" <br/>The boy grins and I smile back. I hold my hand out for a handshake which he gladly takes. "Yeah, I hope so to, I'm Fuyuhiko. Nice to meetcha"</p>
<p>The taller puts his hands back into his pockets. He chuckles to himself as he walks to the desk right next to mine and plops himself down.</p>
<p>The others shuffle in and class begins</p>
<p>Kazuichi's P.O.V:</p>
<p>As I made my way to my class, I checked my phone. Messages from girls and some friends.. I silenced my phone and stuck it into my pocket. </p>
<p>I enter my class and aim to sit at my normal seat when... There's a new kid there. He's reading something. Let's see if I can get my spot back. </p>
<p>I slam my hand onto the desk and wait until he looks me in the eyes, he's kinda pretty... Never mind that.</p>
<p>"Hey, you see that name traced in blue ink? It's mine. This is MY desk. You mind gettin' up?" I say, hoping to show some dominance over this new kid. He replies snappily by saying "Maybe if you came earlier, you would've gotten this desk, but youqr ass decided to be late. Not my fault."</p>
<p>He's the first to ever try to defy me since 7th grade. "Damn, you got some bravery. I like that. I'm Kazuichi, Hope we can be friends" I say, trying not to stumble over my words. Fuck, why would I stumble, its not like he's some hot chick. Definitely not.. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I hope so to, I'm Fuyuhiko. Nice to meetcha"</p>
<p>I grin with my sharky smile. He smiles back and I get a weird feeling in my stomach... I'm probably just hungry. </p>
<p>~after class~</p>
<p>I head over to my locker which is filled with letters from girls and notes from guys, asking how to be cool n shit. I pack them into a folder so I can read them later. I see the locker next to me open and... Oh, it's the new boy. I glance over at him and we make eye contact... His eyes are Gold.. pretty.</p>
<p>He smiles and his eyes go back to his locker. I do the same. I grab my math book and neon green pencil. I walk over to my seat and set my stuff down. I see fuyuhiko sit in the seat next to me. Once class starts, I get called on a lot, fortunately, I'm one of the popular kids that actually studies. </p>
<p>I answer the questions and continue my day, finally, schools over. <br/>I call my dad to tell him I'll be sleeping over at a friend's house, he says he couldn't care less about where I am. As I make my way to my best friend, Hajime Hinata's house house, I run into a certain blonde boy. </p>
<p>"Oh, Fuyuhiko, hey" I smile as we pass by eachother. He stops and looks at me weirdly, do I have something on my face? "oh, yeah.. Kazuichi.. Hi" the weird look fades as he passes me, his best friend following closely behind. </p>
<p>I grab a hold onto my backpack straps and grip then tightly as I walk away. Fucking- I have to keep this facade up and this new kid isn't about to knock it down. I reach Hajime's house and we hang out for a while. he sets the air mattress up for me and I soon fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Its just a study date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homosexual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko's P.O.V:</p><p>Kazuichi passed me on the street the other day,  he was explained to me as the "Bad boy" or "Popular kid" But.. he came off as just a random high school student.  He was happy when he saw me,  I didn't reciprocate that emotion when we ran into eachother.  He seemed a bit hurt. I'll try to maybe make it up to him. </p><p>The next day,  I see him smiling and talking with Sonia and Gundham.  I learn names quickly.  Class starts and it's a project..  Our teacher pulled some names from a jar. </p><p>She calls out pairs of two.  after 4 pairs were called.. we hear</p><p>"Kazuichi Souda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuyruu"</p><p>Great.  Now I have to get his number and.. UGH.  I glance over at him,  he looks back at me and smiles.  This makes me smile and.. turn pink?!? What??</p><p>Class is finally over, I decide to ask for his number during lunch,  which is now-</p><p>I make my way over to Kazuichi and some of his other popular friends. I get some stares and people muttering.  I don't pay attention to them.  Kazuichi sees me put both my hands onto the table,  attempting to catch his attention.  He chuckles,  "Is this payback for the other day?"<br/>I don't know why but.. this makes me laugh a bit. " pfft, anyways,  I need to talk to you.. Alone.. "</p><p>I get some of the basic kids who wanna start some shit going "OoOoOOh~"<br/>I stare most of them down.  Kazuichi nods and we meet at the bathroom.  "Uh,  this might seem weird but,  are you free tomorrow? Or can I get your number? I need to know how to communicate with you for the project"</p><p>He smiles and slams his hand on the tile wall on the side of my head,  he lifts my chin up and mutters.  "Is studying all you want my number for?"</p><p>"You wish-"</p><p>"Fuckin.. hah"<br/>Kazuichi cracks up and pulls a blue pen from his pocket. <br/>"Yeah,  let me see your arm,  I'll write it on your arm"<br/>I set my arm out and he writes his number.  He smiles brightly at me and leaves the bathroom.  </p><p>Oh god,  What the hell was that?<br/>He lifted my goddamn chin! He looked like he was gonna kiss me! Is he gay? am I gay?</p><p>(Probably)</p><p>Normal P.O.V:</p><p>the day came to actually study for the project. The two texted eachother;</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(Kazuichi} Good morning, where are we meeting for the project?</p><p>{Fuyuhiko) Library near the School, 12:30 pm.. is that a good time?</p><p>(Kazuichi} Yeah, also,  you didn't say good morning!</p><p>{Fuyuhiko) are you really hung up on that?</p><p>(Kazuichi} Hell yeah I am</p><p>{Fuyuhiko) Fine then, Dumbass<br/>Good morning</p><p>(Kazuichi} Thank you,  12:30 pm right?</p><p>{Fuyuhiko) yeah,  fucking dork. </p><p>(Kazuichi} 😁<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>    </p><p>Fuyuhiko's P.O.V:</p><p>I set down my phone and chuckle at the texts. I have to start packing because it's already 11:30 am.  Ughh</p><p>I pack some basic supplies like my black laptop, my notebooks, pencils, our school books and some other things.  I eat a snack of some fruit and a cup of water because milk is a bitch. </p><p>Kazuichi's P.O.V:</p><p>I got off my phone and quickly packed up.  I wanted to continue talking but I gotta get ready.  I packed my stuff,  a yellow laptop with a ton of stickers.  I packed some pens and notebooks,  my school books and a pack candy. </p><p>It's 12:27! SHIT.. </p><p>I run over to my fridge,  grab the cold red bull and run out of the house, I run to the library.  Once I get there,  I fix myself up before I walk in and meet the golden eyes of the boy I'm suppose to meet up with.  His normal face got into a smile.  Fuyuhiko stood up and greet me with a happy wave.  He looks like a puppy!</p><p>I smile and sit down and get my stuff out as he sits next to me.  We chat for a few minutes about the project and divide it between us.  we sit down and quietly begin to work when I feel.. </p><p>His leg rub against mine? He hooked his leg around mine and he didn't look like he noticed it. </p><p>Normal P.O.V:</p><p>The blonde boy had been hooking his legs on his classmates.  He hadn't noticed.  The taller definitely noticed and got into a dark shade of red.  Kazuichi chugged more of his drink as fuyuhiko looked down onto his leg and immediately tried to pull it away but the shark boy somehow denied this action and hooked his leg back onto fuyuhiko.  </p><p>Fuyuhiko smiled and looked back onto his paper,  continuing his half of the project.  Kazuichi didn't want to study his project,  he wanted to study this radiant boy.  He hesitantly looked back to his project and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>After that,  Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko would text eachother nonstop.  The two got extremely close.<br/>Kazuichi's "Popular/Bad boy" facade faded after a month or so and Fuyuhiko loved seeing this sweet boy getting so happy over stupid things like a rainbow on a window or the perfect crunchy leaf. </p><p>They were adorable together</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. P R I D E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi had been getting ready for another day at school,  he had to keep his tough-guy popular kid facade up.  He would use Sonia Nevermind as an reinforcement to his act.  He would say she was his crush and act sweet n shit.  He met his friends, chiaki, hajime and Fuyuhiko halfway there.  Kazuichi hung his arms around hajime and fuyuhiko while they walked. </p><p>Kazuichi, Chiaki, Junko, Saionji, Togami, Maizono, Celeste, Aoi, Kirigiri, Mondo,  Sonia and Gundham were the popular kids "Clique"</p><p>The rest were just students to everyone.  If they wanted in the group,  they'd have to get approval from everyone,  and with Togami and Celeste, that would be hard. </p><p>fuyuhiko was surprised when he found out that the Kazuichi Souda he knew was apart of an extremely popular group.  Kazuichi had been gazing at Sonia when he had been insulted by Saionji.  She said he was a creep and he replied with "Don't act like that when you look at Mahiru the same way!"</p><p>Kazuichi got Mahiru also yelling at him.  "Is there something wrong with the fact that She's.. well... uh.. not straight?"<br/>kazuichi sighed and chuckled. <br/>"I never said there was,  I am Pansexual myself.  I was saying that she shouldn't call me out when she does the same!"</p><p>Everyone seemed a bit shocked from this reply. Mahiru looked at Saionji and scolded her. </p><p>"Souda does have a point- Don't call him out on that since we all catch you  do that"</p><p>"Fine,  Kazuichi! I'll tell aoi AND akane to bop you"</p><p>"FINE" Kazuichi chuckled and scanned the room.  His eyes met with Fuyuhiko's Golden ones.  He saw the blonde have a light pink hue dusted on his face.  <br/>'huh, wonder why'<br/>Kazuichi's dumbass thought. </p><p>Kazuichi's P.O.V:<br/>I sat with my group today and watched Sonia,  She is honestly pretty.  Just not my type.  I like...  Well.. Whatever Gundham or Celeste is.   They're my type.  Over dressed is my type then.  (Celeste and Gundham are the best dressed boy and girl you can't change my mind)</p><p>Too bad that Gundham likes Sonia and Celeste is probably gay.  (Celeste and Chiaki is such an aesthetically pleasing ship)</p><p>Normal P.o.v:</p><p>The School got through their day as usual. Classes and such.  Kazuichi had been walking home and bumped into Sonia and Aoi chatting.  The two looked back at the bright haired boy and smiled. </p><p>"OH,  Kazuichi! Aoi and I were just mentioning you"</p><p>"Is it true that you're pansexual?"<br/>Aoi asked excitedly.  </p><p>"Oh,  yeah,  it's true.  Why do you ask?"<br/>Kazuichi was doing.. kind of well hiding his nervous face. </p><p>"oh,  since pride month is tomorrow,  we wondered if Principal Kirigiri would allow us to host a pride themed party or prom type thing!"</p><p>Sonia chirped and Aoi nodded</p><p>"Oh that'd be sick" (he's trying his best)<br/>"S-sick? is someone ill? Should we contact mikan?"</p><p>Aoi chuckled and draped her arm around Sonia</p><p>"pfft,  When most people say sick,  they mean cool or awesome.  That's what Kazuichi meant"</p><p>"o-oh,  Nagito just taught me what "Hella" and "fine" mean,  so I need to write this slang down!"</p><p>The Mechanic and Swimmer chuckled and said bye,  sonia waved to Souda.  The next day was gonna be fun.</p><p>Kazuichi was walking TO school this time and met up with Fuyuhiko.  he seemed to be in a mood He had his jacked draped around his shoulder.  The atmosphere between the two was silent until Kazuichi felt a girl come up behind him and tightly hug him</p><p>"Oh souda,  guess what! Mr.  Kirigiri approved and said we could get the pride thing done today! I stopped by the store and picked up a ton of rainbow stuff and paints and-"</p><p>"Woahwoahwoah sonia slow down...  slow down that speech so I can hear that pretty little voice of yours-"<br/>He flirted and winked which made the princess giggle and the Yakuza scowl.  </p><p>"So, we shall get everything ready today and at lunch we can get everyone's face painted and yeah!"</p><p>"Sounds cool,  like me.. cuz I'm cool.. yeah"</p><p>Sonia smiled and walked to the school.  Leaving the two boys alone again.  Fuyuhiko laughed and playfully elbowed Kazuichi</p><p>"Damn dude,  smooth...  You had it at the first time then you opened your mouth again and-hah!"</p><p>"Hey! This is hard! You try having pretty guys and girls everywhere you look. gAh"</p><p>"Okay okay,  before we get to school,  I need help on.. something"</p><p>"Sure dude,  what's up?"</p><p>"how do you know if you're.. well... not fully straight? I've never tried to figure that out on my own and well.. I don't know"</p><p>"oh,  well..  I figured out because I. always thought girls like Chiaki cute and guys like Gundham were pretty.  I also might have had a crush on that girl,  Fujisaki.  She WAS trans but that wouldn't change anything.  I then realized I don't give a shit what they identify as,  as long as they aren't assholes and are sweet n shit,  I guess I can love em"</p><p>He nodded and Fuyu sighed</p><p>"so..  I think I may be gay"</p><p>"Congradu-GAY-tions"</p><p>"Shut up"</p><p>"Yeah,  I should"</p><p>The pair chuckles and arrived at school. </p><p>"fuyuhiko,  souda,  good morning!"</p><p>The pair sat down and waited for lunch, Once the bell rang they all gathered at two tables</p><p>Pride or Allies</p><p> maizono, kirigiri, Nekomaru, hifumi,  akane,  Leon, Sakura and teru teru  sat at the allies table and got black and white with little rainbows in their wardrobes. </p><p>Literally everyone else ate while they got their face painted and short and shit. Chiaki,  Gundham, Mondo,Toko, byakuya and Makoto got the bi flag and accessories that match.  Celestia, mikan, peko, junko, Hiyoko, mahiru and ibuki with the lesbian flag. <br/>Kazuichi, Sonia,  aoi, and chihiro with the pansexual flag </p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru, nagito, Hajime and fuyuhiko having the gay flag. </p><p>They laughed and ate and I'm pretty sure Hifumi almost got killed by an angry lesbian (Peko-)</p><p>Fuyuhiko pulled kazuichi out to the hall and stiffly stood there.. </p><p>"Thank you Kazuichi,  I'm glad I know what I am, now,  shut up and close your eyes and bend down a bit"</p><p>Souda obeyed and got a little appreciation kiss on his cheek.  He chuckled and opened his eyes to see a very blushy blonde boy. </p><p>"Oh,  fuyuhiko..something like that makes you blush? I could make you 10x a darker shade of pink than now" He put his face close to the yakuza's and held his chin as his finger fiddled with the blondes bottom lip. </p><p>"SHUT UP DUMBASS" he said as he chuckles and pushed his face away</p><p>them gæ friccs</p><p>turning the friccin frogs gæ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pool Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay class! We all know that you have your ultimates and such buuuut... let's find you guys something extra!"</p><p>The teacher announced</p><p>"You will all be finding another talent you have! During lunch, you guys have to talk to eachother about your guys' "side ultimates""</p><p>Kazuichi rolled his eyes as he got up from being dismissed. He grabbed his backpack and put it on only one shoulder. He walked up to Maizono and asked her for a certain instrument. Fuyuhiko was waiting for his friend to join him so he'd have inspiration. Once the Pinkette joined them, Fuyuhiko immediately told him to sit still and smile. Once he had quickly sketched The mechanic, he colored it and showed the boy. </p><p>"My side talent is art. I self practice every now and then. I drew you!"</p><p>Kazuichi looked at the picture and praised it. Making the Yakuza blush quietly. The smaller drew the boy happy and smiling, showing off his shark teeth. </p><p>"I.LOVE.IT"</p><p>kazuichi hugged the boy and immediately got a "I gotta clear my throat" sound from Togami. </p><p>"kazuichi, do you know not of the rules?"</p><p>"So I can't have friends outside of this?"</p><p>"You may but, you'd want them to maybe impress us. Wouldn't that be better so he could stay?"</p><p>"Fine, Fuyu, wanna join our group thing, God I feel like a Heather or something"</p><p>fuyuhiko nodded<br/>"What do I haveta do?"</p><p>"Tell them about yourself and "Impress us""</p><p>Fuyuhiko sighed and went on a 5 minutes rant about what why he should join, Everyone had agreed that he should join, except Celeste</p><p>"A yakuza? Wouldn't that render him as dangerous?"</p><p>"not any more dangerous as Gundham or even you, Celeste"<br/>Kazuichi Replied</p><p>"excuse me, but... can we be sure that he won't try and I don't know, murder us?"</p><p>"You tried to murder Yamada once-"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>Celeste nodded</p><p>"Alright, you have my approval"</p><p>The yakuza smiled as he sat with his brightly colored friend. They all talked about their side ultimates and turns out, Celeste is great at gardening, Chiaki is a math genius, Sonia is an expert climber and Togami is a great sculptor. </p><p>"Oh, kazuichi, you haven't told us about yours"<br/>Aoi smiled as she stated</p><p>"I don't really got one, I can fix shit and.. uh.. yeah"</p><p>"Souda, I believe you can do much more than that!" Sonia explained</p><p>"Well uhm, I guess I can sing-"</p><p>"SING?"</p><p>"yeah, a bit-"</p><p>"Sing something for us souda"</p><p>"N-not right now, it's almost time to go in-"</p><p>"Alright, but you must sing for us soon!"</p><p>"Fine, okay.. "</p><p>The group went on talking. The bell rang and they all parted. The blonde met up with the pinkette. </p><p>"Hey,  Fuyu! Sonia and I were wondering if you could come with us to a pool party that Sonia is hosting! It's tomorrow"</p><p>"uh,  can I invite peko?"</p><p>"yea, Sonia said the more the merrier"</p><p>"cool,  I'll go"</p><p>--------------------------<br/>"Dude, dude,  SLOW THE FUCK DOWN YOU TITAN"</p><p>fuyuhiko struggled to keep up with the shark boy as they walked to Sonia's house.  </p><p>"You keep complaining about me being too fast! Just... Fuckin. "</p><p>he bent down, grabbed fuyuhiko and slumped him over his shoulder. </p><p>"What the hell kazuichi?!? Put me down!!"</p><p>"nope, this Titan is carrying you so"</p><p>"FuCk" he dialed his phone and face timed peko</p><p>"Peko,  this bastard is kidnapping me"</p><p>"Kazuichi, take him far far away"</p><p>"TRAITOR"</p><p>{Peko ended the call}</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>